Not Just A Clock
by Louey06
Summary: Every family has something watching out for them, caring for them. For the Weasleys it happens to be a clock.


**Disclaimer: All this wonderfulness you see? It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the lovely and talented JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The Weasley clock isn't a normal clock. It can't tell you the time, or say when you're late. But it's Molly's most prized possession.<p>

Molly received the clock years and years ago as a Christmas present.

...

It was December 25, 1970 and Molly and Arthur Weasley sat curled in front of the Christmas tree, little baby Bill was sprawled on a blanket, cooing happily as he played with a new stuffed dragon.

"I have one more for you Molly," Arthur said as he reached underneath the tree to get a large circular package.

"What is it?" Molly asked curiously as she accepted the gift.

"Open it." Arthur replied, grinning broadly.

Molly carefully peeled off the shiny wrapping paper to uncover a clock. Around the clocks face were not numbers, but words. Different locations were placed around the clock, and there were five golden hands, each with a name of someone in her family. She, Bill and Arthur were all pointed at home, while her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, were pointed at work.

"Arthur," She gasped as her eyes soaked up the clock, "this is amazing where did you get it?"

"I made it," Arthur replied proudly, "with a bit of help of course."

"It's wonderful. Absolutely perfect." Molly sighed, hugging her husband tightly.

"Any additions to the family will have to be added on of course." Arthur said, "I've left plenty of room for more."

Molly smiled contentedly; this was completely, utterly, perfect.

...

As the years passed the Weasley grew, more hands were added to the clock as they were needed, Molly hung each with care and precision.

Unfortunately having an all knowing clock wasn't always a godsend.

...

It was late October in 1980, Molly groaned under the weight of her laundry basket. She dodged Fred and George as they rocketed through the house, for three year olds they sure were fast.

"Fred, George slow down!" she commanded to their retreating figures, "Charlie! You are supposed to be watching them!"

"It's harder then you'd think mum." Charlie muttered sourly as he chased after the twins. Molly smirked as she watched the boys chased each other, glad she wasn't in the middle of it.

Out of habit she glanced at her clock, checking to see if Arthur was on his way home. He never was, he'd been working very long hours for the past few years. What she saw made her drop her basket, causing folded cothes to topple out onto the floor.

Two of the hands, those belonging to her brothers, were pointed straight at mortal peril. Gideon was cracked and the color seemed to be fading, Fabian's had snapped so that it was barely holding together, and the golden color was completely gone, leaving it a dull gray.

Molly's mouth had fallen open in terror as she watched Gideon's hand break and come to the same fate as his brothers. She walked over and gently touched Fabians hand just to have it crumble into her hand.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground sobbing.

...

The clock showed her some horrors in its lifetime, and it went through a few as well. Nothing in the Weasley house could ever be perfect.

...

It was March of 1985 when Molly heard a large crash coming from the living room. She hurried in to find six year old Ron, and the eight year old twins staring in horror at the pile of ceramic on the floor.

Molly's breath caught as she realized it was her beloved clock. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!"

"We were, just playing with our Ever-Bouncing Balls." George replied nervously, "And they got a bit,  
>um-"<p>

"Carried away." Fred supplied, looking down at his feet.

Ron looked worriedly into his mother's furious face, "I was only watchin'. They made me watch, said I had to learn how to play like a big boy."

Molly tried to contain her anger, but to no avail, "You are not allowed to play with these things in the house! I've said it a million times! You had best be glad it's only the clock and not your brother's head!"

Fred and George looked guiltily at their mother, shame covering their faces as they winced at each of her shouts.

"Go to your room. NOW!" She all but pushed the twins to the staircase, not that they needed telling twice.

She sighed sadly as she walked over to her clock pile. "Can you fix it mummy?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'll try." Molly said grimly, hoping for the best, "_Reparo_."

The clock shards flew together back into their original circular shape. The hands reattached themselves and spun into their positions, most of them at home, Charlie and Bill both pointed at school and Arthur pointed to work. The only sign of the damage was a hair thin crack that spread from Work towards Prison.

Molly sighed, why can't the Weasleys have anything nice?

...

As her sons grew up and started to leave home she was able to keep an eye on them despite the distance. Bill off in Egypt and Charlie in Romania were hard to handle, but the clock helped.

It also allowed her to develop some unhealthy habits after Percy left.

...

It was November of 1996 and Molly was sitting in the living room, staring avidly at her clock.

"Molly, are you watching him again?" Molly looked up into Arthurs face as he came into the living room to find her staring intently at her clock.

"I can't help it," She murmured, "At least this way I know he's safe."

"He's chosen to leave Molly." Arthur said gently, turning her head away from the clock. "Watching him hand won't change that."

"I know, I just can't help it." Molly sighed burrowing her face in Arthur's chest, "I keep hoping it will point to home, even though I know it won't."

"It's alright," Arthur said soothingly stroking her hair. They sat like that for hours.

...

The clock became her constant companion through the war, after a few months of lugging it around Molly just shrunk it and carried it in her pocket, checking it frequently to note any changes.

After the battle, when she returned home and looked into her clock she broke down into tears. It was Fabian and Gideon all over again, but this time with her own child.

Her clock had lost much over the years. It was now a bit worse for wear, the crack from the twins' breaking it was a bit bigger. Some of the hands were a little more crooked. But it was hers. And Molly was ready to add some hands to her clock.

...

It was December 25, 1998 and the whole Weasley clan sat around the Christmas tree. Harry, Hermione, Andromeda Tonks, and Teddy Lupin had all joined the family for present opening, Harry was actually spending a few months with them as he tried to find a good flat of his own.

"Ah," George said as he lifted a customary jumper from its wrapping, "a jumper. Never would have guessed. Thanks mum."

"You're welcome dear."

"Is that all of them then?" Charlie asked as he poked under the tree.

"Not quite," Molly said, "let me just go get the other ones."

Everyone watched curiously as she left the room, "Mum's never secretive about gifts," Ginny said with interest, "what is it do you suppose?"

"Dunno," Bill shrugged, "Something interesting knowing mum."

Molly then returned holding four neatly wrapped boxes. She handed one to Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Andromeda, "Open them together."

"What nothing more for me mum?" George asked pretending to be offended.

"Hush," Molly commanded watching all those with a present as they were unwrapped.

Hermione gasped as she opened her box to find a clock hand printed with her name on it. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much." She gasped as she fingered the hand gently.

Fleur had a similar reaction, "Molly, zis is… _c'est fantastique. Merci_, thank you."

Molly smiled at her daughter in law, "I had meant to make you one last year, but it didn't quite work out."

"Molly," Andromeda said, "I can't accept, these are for your family."

"Which you are now." Molly said smiling brightly, "I've gotten one for Teddy as well, but I didn't think he'd appreciate it being wrapped quite as much."

"Thank you." Andromeda said, lost for words.

Harry was equally silent; he didn't know what to say. The emotions inside him were just overflowing. He settled for getting up and giving Molly an enormous hug, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything dear. I've considered you a part of the family since Ron brought you home over the holidays before your second year."

Harry hugged her tighter, "I'll never be able to thank you enough Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, you can start by calling me Molly."

...

And so her clock was complete. It was filled with her family and loved ones. She was able to easily keep an eye on everyone at once.

The very next Christmas, Molly was surprised with a second clock to put all of her grandchildren on. They sat next to each other on her mantle. Watching over the Weasley family, keeping everyone in check, and keeping Molly in the loop of where everyone was.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end was bad I know. But I liked the story quite a bit. Oddly enough this was inspired by the little clip about Percy, from there it all sort of tumbled out. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review of what you thought!<strong>


End file.
